Various types of systems may use an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) to convert an analog signal originating from a sensor, for example, to a digital signal that can be processed by a computer, a processor, a microcontroller, or the like. Some types of ADCs convert analog signals to digital signals using multiple stages. Multiple stages may provide a resolution and/or signal-to-noise ratio to match the type of analog signal being converted. For example, an ADC with one or a few stages may be used to convert a signal with a lower resolution or low signal-to-noise specifications. Alternately, an ADC with more stages may be used to convert a signal with a higher resolution and/or higher signal-to-noise specifications.
Many modern systems, such as those for industrial, aerospace, and automotive applications, and the like, have multiple sensors, for example, providing many analog signals to be processed, often at the same time. Multi-channel ADC arrangements (e.g., devices, systems, circuits, etc.) may be used to convert several analog signals concurrently. Multi-channel ADC arrangements generally have two or more channels operating in parallel, each including an ADC.
However, due to manufacturing constraints, multi-channel ADC arrangements have commonly been designed to deliver a fixed performance per channel across each of the channels. In other words, each channel of the multi-channel ADC arrangement may be designed alike and has the same resolution and/or signal-to-noise capabilities (i.e., may have the same number of ADC stages in each channel). Thus, for a given application, a multi-channel ADC arrangement may be selected that has a performance high enough to meet the processing needs of the highest quality input signal. This may be overkill and a waste of hardware-efficiency, power, and the like, for other channels on the multi-channel ADC arrangement that are used for converting lower resolution signals. Further, custom multi-channel ADC arrangements may be better suited to a variety of multiple input signals, but can be costly if tailored for specific applications.